digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 2 - Tagged for a Crest
Previous Chapter: Digital Vortex | Next Chapter: Well of Love “That battle was exhausting,” Demiveemon said as Spencer and Tyler walked home. The group had split up after the battle. “You guys can stay in my room,” Spencer said to Demiveemon and Tokomon, Tyler’s weakened Digimon. “I have a stash of Halloween candy we can use to get you guys some strength.” They got into the house and took the Digimon to Spencer’s room. Spencer went to his laptop to check his email. “What? Who’s this email from? ‘I see you’ve met your Digimon, my TigerVespamon had lots of fun taking its energy’. So TigerVespamon was someone’s Digimon? I’ll have to tell Jack.” Spencer forwarded Jack the email he’d received. “I wonder who sent it,” Tyler said, giving some chocolate to Tokomon and Demiveemon. “Hold on. There’s another weird email,” Spencer said. “You’ve been invited to the Digital World (bring your brother). That’s not happening. If I go, I’m going alone. Demiveemon, come.” Demiveemon jumped onto Spencer’s shoulder. “Wait here,” Spencer said to Tyler. Spencer held his Digivice up to the computer screen. He was sucked into the computer. He was forced out of a TV set in a forest. “So this is the Digiworld?” “It sure is,” someone said. It was Veemon; he’d digivolved when they came through the portal. “Spencer!” someone shouted. It was Jack; he and Armadillomon were there. “You got that email too, I guess. Kate and Libby probably did too then.” “Did you get my message?” Spencer asked. “No, I left for the Digiworld as soon as I got home, pretty much,” Jack replied. “I got an email from someone saying that their TigerVespamon had fun taking our energy,” Spencer said. “He’s someone’s Digimon, apparently.” Suddenly, a small, red dinosaur with a mark on its chest shot a fireball at the two of them. “It’s Guilmon,” Veemon said. “Run!” Spencer said. The four of them started running away. Suddenly, they came across a big white gorilla with a blaster for his right arm. “Gorillamon.” “We need to get out of here,” Jack shouted. “Where’s that entrance gate?” “Too far away, that’s where!” Spencer said as they ran again. Suddenly, a giant blue and white striped wolf jumped out in front of them. “Garurumon!” Jack gasped. Gorillamon and Guilmon were closing in on them. “We’re surrounded.” “Good, I’m tired of running,” Spencer said. “Ready Veemon?” Veemon nodded. “Armadillomon,” Jack said. <> Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon The two Digimon turned into their champion forms. Jack jumped onto Ankylomon and Exveemon grabbed Spencer and Exveemon flew into the air. When they got above the trees, they saw a white winged humanoid Digimon coming towards them. “IceDevimon!” Exveemon gasped. “Frozen Claw!” IceDevimon shouted. His claw flew toward them. “Hand of Fate!” someone shouted. Suddenly, an orange blast of light hit IceDevimon’s arm away from them. There was an angel Digimon nearby. He was holding Tyler. “Need some help?” he asked. Spencer smiled. He should have known his brother wouldn’t just stay home. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Kate and Libby were running from a huge jagged tortoise, called Tortomon. Suddenly, all five children were teleported to a small cave. “Hey guys,” Kate said. “Hi. Any idea what’s going on?” Spencer asked. “Not a clue,” Libby answered. “We got an email saying to come here.” “Same with us,” Jack said. “I called you here,” a voice said. “I also gave to you your Digimon and your Digivices. I have called you here because you need the tags and crests. With them, you can digivolve to the Ultimate level.” “Finally, that means I’ll get some of the action,” Gatomon smiled. “Where are the tags and crests?” Spencer asked. “The tags are in this cave, but the crests are scattered around the Digiworld,” the voice said. Suddenly, a small stone box appeared. Spencer opened it and found five tags in it. He handed out one to each person. “When you come near your crest, your tag will glow. Beware, however, that a dark Digimon wishes to find the crests too. If he does, the Digiworld and your world will be doomed.” “Who is this dark Digimon?” Jack asked. “His identity is unknown right now, but don’t be fooled, he’ll find you eventually,” the voice said. “Good luck.” Suddenly, a fire appeared, blocking the exit of the cave. “What? Did that guy just lock us in here?” Jack gasped. “Doubt it,” Spencer replied. “It was probably that dark Digimon.” “Looks like we’re stuck,” Kate said. Spencer was already feeling the wall. “What are you doing?” “We’re in the Digiworld, so chances are that there’s a secret passage of some sort in here,” he replied. Suddenly, the wall he was on started to glow and so did his tag. “You don’t think that it’s right here?” Kate gasped. “It must be. What else would the tag react to,” Spencer said. The light emitting from the wall turned blue and it began to shrink. The light went into the tag and stopped glowing. “The crest of friendship.” He looked up. “Look there’s a passageway.” They ran out of the cave through the new tunnel. “Let’s find a gate and quick!” Kate said. “I see one,” Tyler said, pointing ahead. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. The light cleared and the kids saw a warrior dressed in a navy-blue robe, which was on top of white and gold armor, which was on top of some red clothing. “Do you honestly think I’d let you leave that easily?” the warrior said. “Hand over the crest.” “You wish, Mystimon,” Spencer said. Then he looked at his friends. “Ready guys?” his friends nodded. “Digivolve.” <> Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon Patamon digivolve to… Angemon Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon “Five champion Digimon?” Mystimon sneered. “That won’t help you at all! Have you forgotten my friends?” Suddenly, Garurumon, Guilmon, IceDevimon, Tortomon, and Gorillamon appeared. “Uh-oh,” Spencer said. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts